


L'Elfe du Rohan

by Annadela1999



Series: Les Elfes [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annadela1999/pseuds/Annadela1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La jeune elfe Milwen du royaume de la Lothlòrien chevauche vers le Rohan dans l'espoir que celui-ci puisse contrer l'avancée de l'armée du Mordor. Sauf que l'esprit du roi Théoden a déjà été soumis à la volonté de Saroumane. Avec l'aide d'Eomer, le Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, elle va se battre pour sauver la Terre du Milieu, et si pour cela elle doit tout sacrifier... Elle le fera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Elfe du Rohan

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages et l'histoire en général appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien, pas à moi (sauf pour Milwen).  
> J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira... :-)

Elle avait une mission, elle devait la remplir. La reine de la Lothlòrien lui avait demandé d'apporter un message au roi Théoden du Rohan. Elle lui avait dit de lui transmettre ces paroles :  _Vous devez prendre garde, Seigneur. Le Rohan tombera bientôt si vous ne prenez pas garde._ Or, elle savait aussi que le Rohan était leur seule chance de vaincre l'armée qui allait bientôt se mettre en marche depuis le Mordor.

Alors elle fit un peu accélérer son cheval Filindë, qui lui obéit sans la moindre hésitation.

Elle vit soudain les oreilles de son cheval se dresser plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, et elle écouta tous les bruits qui lui parvenaient de la forêt qu'elle traversait. Elle entendit des pas rapides qui écrasaient les branches d'arbre tombées au sol, et elle sut parfaitement bien que ces personnages qui la suivaient n'étaient pas... des plus amicaux. Elle se tendit sur sa selle et pressa ses mollets contre les flancs de sa monture, la mettant au galop. Si elle sentait la nervosité de Filindë, elle savait aussi qu'il ne la lâcherait pas. Pas maintenant. Lui aussi savait quelle était leur mission. Elle la lui avait dit, et elle savait qu'il l'avait comprise, parce que c'était l'un des Meharas, les seigneurs des chevaux. Or, ces derniers avaient des dons, c'était clair et net.

Elle sentit une odeur puante, tellement proche qu'elle faillit se boucher le nez. Faillit, bien entendu, parce que ce n'était pas très recommandé de lâcher la bride à son cheval dans un de ces moments-là (c'était une expression, vu que Filindë n'avait pas de bride, les Meharas n'en acceptant pratiquement pas). Elle sut alors qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter le combat, et elle mit donc pied à terre. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, en cet instant précis, c'était que le Meharas soit blessé, parce que s'il lui arrivait la moindre petite chose, ce serait à lui de transmettre ce message si important au roi du Rohan.

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je te fais confiance, Filindë. Si jamais il devait m'arriver la moindre petite chose, je veux que tu transmettes le message au roi Théoden. Peu importe la manière dont tu le feras, il faut juste que  _tu le fasses._

Et, très étonnamment, le cheval parut acquiescer et s'éloigna vers la forêt où, à sa lisière, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son amie pour observer le déroulement du combat.

L'elfe plaça une flèche sur la corde de son arc des Galadhrims (très solide et résistant, et très précis également), qu'elle banda, amenant ses doigts fins jusqu'à sa joue. Et elle attendit calmement que les Orcs veuillent bien se montrer.

Lorsque la première monstrueuse créature fit son apparition après avoir passé le virage, elle lâcha sa flèche, qui frappa l'Orc en plein front. Elle re-tira une bonne dizaine de fois avant que les Orcs de devant arrivent sur elle. Elle mit l'arc en bandoulière et dégaina ses deux lames elfiques, attachées dans son dos par un fourreau. Et elle passa à l'attaque. Or, une elfe qui combattait, c'était très impressionnant à voir. On aurait presque dit qu'elle dansait, tellement ses mouvements étaient fluides. Elle évita souplement une épée Orc qui fonçait vers sa gorge, et taillada d'un mouvement parfaitement maîtrisé la gorge de cet adversaire. Et même lorsque les créatures qui la suivaient rejoignirent leurs compagnons, elle ne reçut pas la moindre blessure. En cinq minutes, le combat fut terminé, et, comme elle en était sûre, l'elfe avait gagné.

Le cheval sortit d'un pas léger de la forêt et s'avança dans le chemin. L'elfe sourit à son compagnon et dit :

\- J'étais sûre que je gagnerais ! Et toi, tu le savais, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le cheval la regarda d'un air de dire :  _Ce ne serait pas de la vantardise, tout de même ?,_ tout en s'ébrouant. Il paraissait quand même acquiescer, et le sourire de l'elfe s'élargit.

Elle rengaina ses deux lames après les avoir un peu essuyées, histoire qu'elles ne rouillent pas à force d'être souillées de sang. Ce n'était pas qu'elle se battait souvent, mais elle devait tout de même combattre quelques Orcs  _très_ aventureux qui prenaient l'initiative très idiote de franchir les frontières de la Lòrien.

Et puis, son sourire disparut tandis qu'elle disait au Meharas :

\- Mais c'est tout de même étrange que des Orcs viennent en Rohan, aussi loin de leur créateur... À moins que quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour en créer, surtout des Uruk-Hais, ait rejoint les rangs de Sauron. En tout cas, Filindë, je suis persuadée, moi, Milwen du royaume de la Lothlòrien, que cela n'augure strictement rien de bon...

Elle bondit d'un bond souple sur le dos de son cheval et le mit au galop en s'écriant :

\- Nous devons nous hâter vers Edoras et le château d'or de Meduseld, pour prévenir le roi Théoden et ses cavaliers de la Marche !

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic' a déjà été publiée sur un autre site (fanfiction.net), sous le même pseudo, mais, de même que pour mon autre fanfiction, pour que peut-être d'autres personnes la découvrent, je la poste ici... :-)  
> P.S. : Comme j'adooore les elfes, je leur prête beaucoup de qualités qu'ils n'ont pas forcément dans les romans de Tolkien, bien que je crois que si... De même pour les Meharas, et ça, je suis moins sûre qu'ils les aient à l'origine... Alors franchement désolée pour ça... :-(


End file.
